star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Warrior
"Constant war will be your life? Our life? Nothing more?" "I am a Sith Warrior." - Eleena Daru and Darth Malgus Sith Warriors, described as "an unstoppable force of darkness", were combat specialists of the Sith Empire, and served as champions of the battlefield, entrusted with the task of destroying the Empire's enemies and enforcing Sith dominiation across the galaxy. Trained to rely on the emotions of fear, anger, and hatred to improve their connection to the dark side of the Force, channeling its power through their bodies and purging weakness from themselves. In contrast to the Sith Inquisitors, Warriors had little patience for careful planning, and wasted no time with such manipulations. Instead, they demanded absolute obedience from their followers, relying on power and intimidation to attain their ends. However, such blunt methods did not reduce them to single-mindedness, and Sith Warriors had been known to go renegade in order to pursue their own agendas. Exploits The combat specialists of the reconstituted Sith Empire, Sith Warriors channel their anger and hatred to purge their body and mind of weakness, and focus on becoming beings of pure and lethal efficiency. Determined to eradicate the Jedi Order and rule the galaxy through fear and intimidation, Warriors have little patience for the calculated and careful planning favored by many of their compatriots, preferring instead to simply crush their foes. They demand absolute loyalty from their followers, and in turn demonstrate such traits towards their own Sith masters, often surprising enemies and allies alike with their self-discipline and strong sense of honor. Some Sith Warriors have been known to go renegade and pursue their own agenda, though all such Darksiders can be trusted to never be far from the action. Their fierce hatred of the Jedi ensures that they will be at the forefront of any conflict with the Galactic Republic, though this uncomprimising bloodlust does not render them tactless and single-minded. Due to their passionate dedication to their goals, Sith Warriors are natural leaders, inspiring both fear and undying loyalty amongst their allies. While they have little patience for failure, Warriors understand the need for strength in number against their foes. Characteristics In terms of their own combat training, Sith Warriors utilize bold lightsaber combat tactics and sudden bursts of Force powers, designed to force opponents onto the defensive before killing them. Considered unrivaled lightsaber duelists, Warriors utilize combat forms geared toward brute force, hammering their foes into submission with strong, crushing blows. Though their lightsaber is their prime method of attack, Sith Warriors do not neglect their skills in other areas of the Force, using it to paralyze, terrify, and kill. Protected by their heavy armor, Sith Warriors charge inot the fray and release their anger and hatred against all who stand against them. Examples of Sith Warriors in Star Wars *Darth Vader *Darth Malgus *Scourge, the Emperor's Wrath *Darth Arho *Darth Malak *Darth Sion *Darth Nihilus *Darth Bane Eras *The Old Republic Game Rule Information Sith Warriors have the following game statistics. Abilities A Sith Warrior should be gifted in all abilities, but Constitution and Strength are most important. Dexterity is also useful. Wisdom and Intelligence are the backbone of many important Force skills. Vitality Sith Warriors gain 1D12 Vitality points per level. The character's Constitution modifier applies. Force Points Sith Warriors gain a number of Force points equal to 5 + 1/2 their character level (rounded down) at 1st level and every time they gain a new level in this class. Class Skills The Sith Warrior's class skills and the key ability for each are as follows. *Acrobatics (Dex) *Climb (Str) *Computer Use (Int) *Craft* (Int) *Intimidate (Cha) *Knowledge* (Int) *Pilot (Dex) *Profession* (Wis) Skill Ranks at every level: (4 + Int modifier). Class Features All of the following are features of the Sith Warrior class. Starting Feats Sith Warriors begin play with the following feats: *Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Lightsaber) *Force-Sensitive* *Weapon Group Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) *Weapon Group Proficiency (Blaster Rifles) *This feat has associated Force skills. These additional Force skills are class skills for this character class due to the possession of this feat. Equipment A Sith Warrior starts play with a lightsaber by his master. Later, the Sith can build his own lightsaber. Force Training The Sith Warrior gains a bonus Force feat at 1st, 3rd, and 4th level. This bonus Force feat must be selected from the following list. *Alter *Control *Sense Once one of these Force feats is selected, its associated Force skills become class skills for the character. Deflect (Defense) Fast Movement A Sith Warrior's base speed is faster than the norm for her race by 3 meters (1 square/hex). This benefit appleis only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the Warrior's speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the Warrior's base speed. Bonus Feat At 2nd, 8th, 12th and 18th level, the Sith Warrior gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and the Sith Warrior must meet any prerequisites. *Acrobatic *Alertness *Athletic *Attuned *Aware *Combat Expertise *Combat Reflexes *Fame *Shii-Cho (Form I) Mastery *Makashi (Form II) Mastery *Soresu (Form III) Mastery *Ataru (Form IV) Mastery *Shien & Djem So (Form V) Mastery *Niman (Form VI) Mastery *Juyo (Form VII) Mastery *Hatred *Improved Critical *Improved Initiative *Infamy *Iron Will *Jar'Kai *Malevolent *Mettle *Power Attack *Powerful Presence *Quickness *Rage (grants extra Rage per day) *Sokan *Toughness *Vaapad *Weapon Focus* *Weapon Finesse *Weapon Specialization Rage A Sith Warrior can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. At 2nd level, a Warrior can Rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. For each level after 2nd she possesses, the Warrior can rage for 2 additional rounds per day. A Warrior can enter a rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours need not be consecutive. While in a rage, a Warrior gains a +2 bonus on melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and Will saving throws. In addition, she takes a -2 penalty to Defense. She also gains 2 temporary hit points per Hit Dice. These temporary hit points are lost first when a character takes damage, disappear when the rage ends, and are not replenished if the Warrior enters a rage again within 1 minute of her previous rage. while in a rage, a Warrior cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skill (except for Acrobatics, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A Sith Warrior can end her rage as a free action, and is fatigued for 1 minute after a rage ends. A Warrior can't enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted, but can otherwise enter a rage multiple times per day. If a Warrior falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends. Rage Powers As a Sith Warrior gains levels, she learns to use her rage in new ways. At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, the Warrior gains a rage power. A Warrior gains the benefits of rage powers only while raging. Some of these powers are always active during a rage, and other require the Warrior to take an action to use them. Unless otherwise noted, a Warrior cannot select an individual power more than once. Some of the following rage powers are stances. Activating a stance rage power is a move action. A Sith Warrior can't have more than one stance rage power active at a time. If she activates a stance rage power while another is active, the current stance immediately ends. The stance can be intentionally ended at the beginning of the Sith Warrior's turn as a free action; otherwise, it lasts until the rage ends. Accurate Stance: The Sith Warrior can focus her strikes. She gains a +1 Competence bonus on melee attack rolls and thrown weapon attack rolls. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels the Sith Warrior has. This is a stance rage power. Auspicious Mark: The Sith Warrior has been marked by the spirits of fallen Sith Lords, as indicated by an impressive tattoo, scar, or birthmark she possesses. Once per rage, as a swift action that costs 2 rounds of rage, the Sith Warrior can call upon the spirits' favor. Using Auspicious Mark grants her a +1D6 bonus on one D20 roll she has just made. She can call on the Auspicious Mark after seeing the result of the D20 roll. Battle Roar: (Prerequisites: Intimidating Glare rage power) When the Sith Warrior successfully demoralizes an opponent using Intimidating Glare, he also deals 1D6 points of sonic damage to that opponent. Bleeding Blow: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 8, Powerful Blow rage power) When she uses her Powerful Blow rage power, the Sith Warrior also deals bleed damage equal to her bonus damage with the Powerful Blow. This bleed damage bypasses damage reduction. Body Bludgeon: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 10) While raging, if the Sith Warrior pins an opponent that is smaller than her, she can then use that opponent as a two-handed improvised weapon that deals 1D8 points of bludgeoning damage, assuming the opponent is sized Small. Larger or smaller creatures used as a bludgeon, deal damage based on their size using this base damage. A size Tiny creature deals 1D6 points of damage, a size Medium creature deals 1D10 points of damage, and so on. The Sith Warrior can make a single attack using the pinned opponent as part of the action she uses to maintain the grapple, using her highest attack bonus. Whenever the Sith Warrior hits using the pinned opponent as a weapon, she deals damage to her target normally, and the grappled opponent used as a bludgeon also take the same damage she dealt to the target. If the pinned opponent is unable to resist being pinned for any reason, the Sith Warrior can use that opponent as an improvised weapon without grappling or pinning the opponent, until the creature is reduced to 0 or fewer Wound points, at which point the creature becomes useless as an improvised weapon. Brawler: While raging, the Sith Warrior is treated as if she has Improved Unarmed Strike. If she already has the feat, her unarmed strikes deal 1D6 points of damage (1D4 if she is small). Brawler, Greater: ' (Prerequisites: Brawler rage power) ' While raging, the Sith Warrior is treated as if she has Two-Weapon Fighting when making unarmed strike attacks. Breathtaker: While raging, whenever you make a successful melee attack against an opponent that is holding its breath, in addition to any other effects caused by that attack, the opponent loses a number of rounds of breath equal to your Strength modifier. Calm Stance: The Sith Warrior can enter a state of calm. While in this stance, the Sith Warrior doesn't gain any benefits from rage other than the temporary Wound points, but she doesn't take any of the penalties from rage (including the penalty to Defense and the restriction on actions she can take). Rounds spen in a Calm stance still count against her total number of rounds of rage per day. This is a stance rage power. Clear Mind: '' '(Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 8) ' A Sith Warrior may reroll a failed Will save. this power is used as an immediate action after the first save is attempted, but before the results are revealed by the GM. The Sith Warrior must take the second result, even if it is worse. ''Come and Get Me: '' '(Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 12)' While raging, as a free action the Sith Warrior may leave herself open to attack while preparing devastating counterattacks. Enemies gain a +4 bonus on attack and damage rolls against the Sith Warrior until the beginning of her next turn, but every attack against the Sith Warrior provokes an attack of opportunity from her, which is resolved prior to resolving each enemy attack. ''Crippling Blow: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 8, Powerful Blow rage power) When using her Powerful Blow rage power, the Sith Warrior can forgo the normal bonus to damage (including any bleed damage granted by the Bleeding Blow rage power or similar boosts to the damage of the Powerful Blow rage power) and instead deals 1 point of ability damage to the target's Strength or Dexterity score for every four class levels the Sith Warrior has attained. The target can attempt a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the Sith Warrior level + the Sith Warrior's Strength modifier) to halve this ability damage. Deadly Accuracy: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 4, Surprise Accuracy rage power) If the Sith Warrior scores a critical threat when using her Suprise Accuracy rage power, she appleis double the Surprise Accuracy bonus when rolling to confirm the critical hit. Deathless Frenzy: '' '(Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 12)' While raging, you ignore the effects of being at 0 or fewer Wound points until you have been at 0 or fewer Wound points for 1 round, at which point the appropriate consequences for your current Wound point total take effect. Even death can be postponed this way, potentially allowing you to survive if you receive sufficient healing before the round is up. ''Disruptive: Gain the Disruptive feat as a bonus feat. Elemental Rage, Lesser: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 4) As a swift action, the Sith Warrior can cause her attacks to deal an additional 1D6 points of energy damage (acid, cold, electricity, or fire) for 1 round. Force Point Cost: 2 per attack. Elemental Rage: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 8, Elemental Rage, Lesser rage power) While raging, all of the Sith Warrior's melee attacks deal an additional 1D6 points of energy damage (acid, cold, electricity, or fire). The type is chosen when the Sith Warrior begins her rage. Force Point Cost: 4 per attack. Elemental Rage, Greater: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 12, Elemental Rage rage power) While raging, all of the Sith Warrior's critical hits made with melee weapons deal an additional 1D10 points of energy damage (2D10 if the weapon deals x3 damage on critical hits, 3D10 if the weapon deals x4 damage on critical hits). The type of this damage is the same as the type chosen for the Elemental Rage rage power. Force Point Cost: 6 per attack. Elemental Stance: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 4) When the Sith Warrior adopts this stance, she chooses an energy type (acid, cold, electricity, or fire). Her melee attacks deal 1 additional point of damage of the chosen type. This damage increases to 1D6 points at 8th level. At 12th level, the Sith Warrior's critical hits deal an additional 1D10 points of energy damage of the same type (2D10 if the weapon deals x3 damage on critical hits, 3D10 if the weapon deals x4 damage on critical hits). This is a stance rage power. Force Point Cost: 2 per attack *At 8th level, 4''' per attack. *At 12th level, '''10 per critical hit. Energy Absorption: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 12, Greater Energy Resistance rage power) While raging, the Sith Warrior can absorb energy from a single attack of her chosen energy type once per rage. She does not make a saving throw against the effect but takes no damage from it, instead gaining 1 temporary Wound point per 3 points of damage the attack would have inflicted. These temporary Wound points last until th end of the Sith Warrior's rage. Energy Resistance: While raging, the Sith Warrior gains resistance to one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) equal to 1/2 her Sith Warrior level (minimum of 1). The energy type is chosen when this rage power is selected and it cannot be changed. Special: This rage power can be selected more than once. Its effects do not stack. Each time is applied to a different energy type. Force Point Cost: 2 Energy Resistance, Greater: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 8, Energy Resistance rage power) Once per rage, a Sith Warrior can reduce damage by half from a single attack against which she has Energy Resistance (halve the damage, then apply resistance). Force Point Cost: 2 Fearless Rage: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 12) While raging, the Sith Warrior is immune to shaken and frightened conditions. Ferocious Mount: While raging and mounted, the Sith Warrior's mount also gains the benefits of rage (including Greater Rage and Mighty Rage) as long as the Sith Warrior is mounted or adjacent to it. While her mount is raging in this way, she must spend one additional round of rage per round. She can elect not to pay this cost, in which case her mount does not rage. Force Point Cost: 2 Ferocious Mount, Greater: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 8, Ferocious Mount rage power) While raging and mounted, the Sith Warrior's mount gains the benefits of any rage powers that are in constant effect when the Sith Warrior is raging. It does not gain the benefit of any rage powers that require actions to activate, even if they are free actions. Ferocious Trample: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 8, Ferocious Mount rage power) While raging and mounted, the Sith Warrior's mount gains the Trample special attack. This attack inflicts 1D8 points of damage for a Medium mount, 2D6 for a Large mount, or 2D8 for a Huge mount + 1 1/2 times the mount's Strength modifier. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Sith Warrior's level + the mount's Strength modifier) halves the damage. Creatures in the mount's path or that threaten squares it passes through may make attacks of opportunity against either the Sith Warrior or the mount, but not both. Ferocious Trample, Greater: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 12, Ferocious Trample rage power) A Sith Warrior's mount can affect creatures up to its own size with its Ferocious Trample. In addition, it can make an Overrun combat maneuver check as a free action against a creature that fails its Reflex save (or chooses not to save in order to take an attack of opportunity) against its trample. Fierce Fortitude: ' (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 8)' The character gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against diseases and poison. Flesh Wound: '' '(Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 10)' Once per rage, the Sith Warrior can try to avoid serious harm from an attack. The Sith Warrior must make a Fortitude save with a DC equal to the damage that would be dealt by the attack. The Sith Warrior's armor check penalty applies on this saving throw. If the save succeeds, the Sith Warrior takes half damage from the attack and the damage is nonlethal. The Sith Warrior must elect to use this ability after the attack roll is made, but before the damage is rolled. ''Force Eater: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 10, Superstition rage power) Once per rage, when a Sith Warrior fails a saving throw against a Force power, she can reroll the saving throw against the effect (this is not an action). If she succeeds at the second saving throw, she is not affected by the Force power, and gains a number of temporary Wound points equal to the effect's creator's Force-user level. These temporary Wound points last until damage is applied to them or 1 minute, whichever occurs first. Fueled by Vengeance: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 6) While raging, whenever you deal weapon damage to a creature that dealt damage to you since the end of your last turn, add 1 round to your remaining number of rounds of rage for the current day. You can gain no more than 1 extra round of rage each round. Gearbreaker: (Prerequisites: Smasher rage power) Once per round while raging, whenever you make an attack against a droid, you can ignore an amount of that droid's hardness equal to your Sith Warrior level. This ability must be used before the attack roll is made. Ghost Rager: '' '(Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 6, Superstition rage power)' While raging, the Sith Warrior deals normal damage to incorporeal creatures. She also gains a ''morale bonus to touch Defense equal to her saving throw bonus from her Superstition rage power. Force Point Cost: 3 Ground Breaker: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 6) Once per rage, the Sith Warrior can attack the floor around her as a standard action. This attack automatically hits and deals damage normally. If the Sith Warrior manages to deal more damage than the floor's hardness, the space she occupies and all of the squares adjacent to her become difficult terrain. Creatures in these squares, except for the Sith Warrior, must make a DC 15 Reflex save or be knocked prone. Force Point Cost: 5 Ground Breaker, Greater: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 8, Ground Breaker rage power) When using the Ground Breaker rage power, the Sith Warrior can extend the radius of the effect by 5 feet. Guarded Life: While raging, if the Sith Warrior is reduced below 0 Wound points, 1 Wound point of lethal damage per Sith Warrior level is converted to nonlethal damage. If the Sith Warrior is at negative Wound points due to lethal damage, she immediately stabilizes. Guarded Life, Greater: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 6, Guarded Life rage power) When using the Guarded Life rage power, 1 additional Wound point of lethal damage per Sith Warrior level is converted to nonlethal damage. Guarded Stance: The Sith Warrior gains a +1 dodge bonus to her Defense against melee attacks for a number of rounds equal to the Sith Warrior's current Constitution modifier (minimum 1). This bonus increases by +1 for every 6 levels the Sith Warrior has attained. Activating this ability is a move action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. This is a stance rage power. Hurling, Lesser: As a full-round action while raging, the Sith Warrior can lift and hurl an object up to one size category smaller than herself with both hands or two size categories smaller with one hand as an improvised weapon with a range increment of 10 feet. This inflicts damage as a falling object plus the Sith Warrior's Strength bonus. This damage is halved if the object is not made of stone, metal, or similar material. This is a ranged touch attack, and the target may attempt a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Sith Warrior's level + the Sith Warrior's Strength modifier) for half damage. The Sith Warrior may apply Power Attack to this attack as a one- or two-handed weapon, as approriate. Hurling: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 8, Lesser Hurling rage power) As Lesser Hurling, but the Sith Warrior can increase the range increment to 20 feet or increase the size of a hurled object by one size category. Hurling, Greater: (Prerequisites: Sith Warrior 12, Hurling rage power) As Hurling, but the Sith Warrior can increase the range increment to 30 feet or increase the size of a hurled object by two size categories. Category:Classes